He could be the one
by cena-fan1
Summary: Mickie has always hid her feelings for Cena but always felt she should stay in the friend zone. after one day that changes Cena's status will they both eventually confess their feelings for one another or will a certain "ex" prevent them
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summery: Most of Mickie's friends knew Mickie had a crush on Cena but she always denied, After a day of seeing a day of him hurt, her feelings soon start to evolve in the inside but afraid to speak outside. Will she eventually come out or will a certain someone stop her from doing so.

Mickie, Kelly and Ziggler watched as Cena stood in disbelief, as Eve sat having a love session, it was suppose to be him. No one knew what to do. Mickie began to mumble to herself, she so bad wanted to confront Eve on how bad he was treating Cena, he deserved better. John couldn't take watching anymore, he turned and jogged off.

"Look, I know Cena, let's all just forget about this and head to class." All except Mickie agreed and began to walk off

"Mickie, let's go!" Kelly spoke turning and grabbing her arm, dragging her off away from the scene.

Later that afternoon:

"Oh you know i am the WAY better dancer." Kelly laughed as she swung the remote posing as if the avatar to "Diva."

"May be true but, I can keep a beat!" Mickie spoke flipping her hear mimicking Kelly.

"HA! i'm a winner yes that's who your the girl who singe the blues!" she sang jumping up and down seeing she had a higher score

"Yeah Yeah, whatever, Cheer girl."

"Hey, you are too silly." They both began to laugh and plopped on Mickie's bed

"Knocky, knock, dinners ready ." Yasmin, Mickie's sister/mom now poked her head into the room.

"Oh hey Yaz, What's up for tonight?"

"Ah, got some good friends at work, Chinese and Pizza."

"YES!" Kelly jumped up making both girls satire at her.. "I mean, mind if I join Mrs. Yasmin..

she laughed shaking her head "No Worries hyper, I was just gonna ask you that."

As the girls sat outside eating, enjoying the afternoon sunset, Mickie couldn't help but to keep looking to the side seeing Cena hanging with Dolph, he looked a bit down, maybe it was Eve again, she thought she should just stay out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kelly and Ziggler sat together watching a few of the others play on the court. Mickie tried her best to not look at them but the attempt of their whispering all lovie dovie was not helping. She began to think "I wonder how John is now, I don't wanna mess with him, if we meet, then..is he gonna...

"MICKZ!" Kelly snapped her hands in her face

"Oh, Sorry, what happened?"

"I said are you going with us to hang later?"

"OH, yeah...sure, I'm just gonna run off to the...

"MICKZ!" but it was too late, she had already side stepped the last bleacher and began to fall, just as she thought her face was gonna hit the ground she was face to face with the one guy on her mind.

"Mickie... klutzy, James, huh." He gave her a grin, she instantly began to smile back

"Hey guys, either prance around on a horse or stop gazing at each other

Mickie laughed as he put her down

"Mickz, a moment real quick...private?" Kelly called stepping down

"Yeah... sure.." She was still focused on Cena that Kelly had to drag her out by the arm

"ADMIT IT MICKIE YOU LIKE HIM!"

"Wait, what... WHO?"

"YOU IDIOT!" she was so crazy hype about the situation that she raised her hand and slapped her

"OW!"she raised her hand to her cheek. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"I'm sorry...just... you and Cena, come on Mickz, it's kinda cute, just admit it."

"I just... Keep it low Kelz okay?"

"Of Course i will... promise."

"Fine... I do like him a bit, i'm just taking it slow, a bit."

Kelly smiled, then they both went to leave but... were approached by Eve

"Well well well, if it isn't the two geek squads, surprised you two are still cheering, even after your friend Gail's, little accident."

"Eve... SHUT UP... you are so sickening and jealous, i'm at the range of taking you spot and you cant do anything about it.. your threats are meaningless so exactly what do you want?"

Eve growled with her arms crossed, "Anyway, you geeks are close to him, don't know why but... why is Cena avoiding me?"

Mickie and Kelly both looked at each other, gave Eve a shove and walked by

"UGH!" she began to walk away but bumped into another figure, her crush, Ryder.

"Sup, Eve.. still thinking?"

She groaned and stormed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So Mickie, you seemed a bit full of yourself in class today, for a girl who really hates guys like that."

She laughed "No, I just knew what I was doing."

"Well, you think I can get some... help... after school?" Mickie began to blush "Yes...NO?"

"I mean, I can... and I can't."

"Ah, come on MIckz, please just... for me, maybe you'll get some..

She cut him off holding her hand up "Don't even, finish that, got it?"

"Yes Mrs. Boss." he replied raising his hands in defense laughing

"So ah today, may...

"JOHN!" Eve walked up with a frown "Drive me! let's go,please J.C." She wrapped her arms around his neck looking him in the eye giving him one of her fake love looks

"Hm, drive, you? Johnny? isn't that dating nicknames Evie."

When he said that Mickie's heart dropped, she thought he was over her, but it seemed like he wasn't, she just wanted to leave.

"But ah, Eve.. we are... NOT dating, me and you...are over." he removed her arms from around him, Mickie was surprised that he had spoke to her like that with a smile, she then felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked up and giving her shock, he bent down and lifted her up bridal style and began carrying her out side.

As soon as he out her down she exclaimed "OH MY GOD, JOHN, WHAT WAS..." She was cur off when he leaned forward, cupped her face and kissed her. After a while he pulled away

"Forget about that little study, help... see you tomorrow, beautiful."

As soon as he walked away her heart began to fill with butterflies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day: Mickie sat on the bleachers still day dreaming of what had happened just the day before. Those blue eyes, his smarts, funniness and his...

"Um hello, Mickz, anyone home?" Kelly asked waving her hand in her face

"Oh, sorry Kelz, things just.. OH MY GOSH!" she about fell over realizing she was in cheer meets.

"Okay, so if a stunt falls. WE ALL KNOW WHO TO BLAME!"

"Come on Eve, give her a break, I mean, i'm surprised your not depressed from Cena dumping you like a trash bin.. oops, did I say that." Michelle was already tired of Eve since stretching that afternoon . All she did was stand with her arms folded

"Alright, today was good... let's just try to stay focused, dismissed."

"Say Mickz, you were pretty dazed today, what's up lately?"

"Oh nothing Kelz." she lied, she wanted to tell her but, she was a bit of a blabber

"So, when did those two break up, I mean i'm glad he finally realized but..

Mickie ignored and walked on as her smile got bigger

"Okay no response, cool... so you coming out with me and Ziggler for lunch, pizza?"

"Sure I could use some love." The comment made Kelly freeze in her tracks

"What, did, you..say?"

Mickie realized what she had said and stopped herself "No, No, I mean Pizza, I love pizza, quit the love for some, yum."

"Okay... someone didn't get much sleep, last night. Maybe this food will help."

At the Pizza place:

"Wait, so you mean to tell me you were mistaken for some famous guy?"

"Yes, i'm telling you, you know, girls love a showoff, like me."

"Oh, Sure.." she rolled her eyes with a grin

"Don't believe me, he waited until a waiter walked by then said. "Hey, you wanna forget about that check and write down you number."

She turned and lifted the drink pitcher

"WAIT, WAIT...please no, my car, Mrs... she stood and leaned over to see her name tag

"MRS. BRYCE!" "OMG!" she scooted over and hugged her

"Mrs. Blank, so good to see you again, hows school been going?"

"Good, still at my cheer level, oh and Ziggy this is Mrs.B, my old cheer, dance teacher."

"And she was OUTSTANDING, one of my first and longest students. Be sure to stop by sometime again, maybe you can help me with trainings on weekends."

"Sounds good, nice seeing you again." As she sat back down she gave Ziggler a long look "I just totally saved you a ride home."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So Mickie... wanna tell me something?" John asked still holding her hand

"Like what?"

"The talk of pizza...love?"

"OH MY GOSH, Kelly told you?"

"Nah, Kelly texted, that girl updates like a dog and a bone." Both of them laughed

"You know Mrs. James... I really like you, a lot." She froze in her tracks

"You do... me... geek cheerleader?"

"You think I care about those things, only thing that matters is, someone, me.. thinks your special."

"Oh." she moved and sat to the nearest bench

"What's wrong, did I...

"No... you didn't say anything, or do anything. I promise."

"Hey?" he leaned down and brushed the hair fallen, out of her face "What's with the down face then?"

"I just... I... I'm sorry." she stood to walk away but he grabbed her arm

"Mickie,please explain, what's wrong, this isn't you?"

"Can we just head home, please?" by the tone of her voice he knew something was really bugging her, he started to feel bad

"Alright, Mickz, anything." As he walked her home, even with her upset he walked hand and hand with her.

*LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKER*

Yasmin turned as she heard the front door close "Hey Mickie, how was you.. Befor she could even finish she ran upstairs, ran to her room and slammed the door. As soon as she got in her bed she grabbed her pillow and cried into it.

**With Cena at Ziggler's**

"Ziggler, hey, we need to talk. confession, question."

"Woah man, Cena, we bros but, i'm not g...

"NOT THAT IDIOT!"

"OH... right, he settled back into his chair "What's going on then?"

"Whats going on with Mickie, she seemed a bit, upset, hurt?"

"I don't know, Kelly said she was gonna come with us to lunch but, I guess she ditched."

"That's... strange, you

"Wait, how do you know, she was, upset, thought you said she went home?"

"Oh, um... speaking of lunch, Pizza sounds great! here's $15, enjoy!" Before Ziggler could even respond he took off out and back to his house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cena, Kelly and Ziggler sat out in Kelly's yard trying to occupy their weekend.

"Okay so, anyone heard from Mickie today, any?" Kelly asked checking her phone for the 5th time that day

"Not since yesterday, tried, believe me."

MICKIE'S P.O.V.

I Don't really know what happened yesterday, i'm use to being anywhere and everywhere comfortable with him but... what came across me yesterday, I don't even know if I can talk to him anymore, nothing seems the same anymore. WHY ARE EMOTIONS TAKING OVER SUDDENLY. I know each one has called, I just know but... "MICKIE!" I could hear Yasmin calling my name from downstairs, her being as if my mom, I know i'll have to basically, obey her.

"Hey MIckz, can we talk real quick?"

"Sure." I sat on the couch near her What now? i began to think, please don't let this be about practice before

"So ah.. alright... sister, mother... basic. Why are you ignoring your friends, your phone was ringing and ringing ALL NIGHT... what's wrong?"

"Nothing Yaz, I was just tired, i'm sure Kelly understands, ya know how close we are."

"Oh really so... Who's Cena, the one sending you all these basic code (I miss you, talk to to me please) she asked holding up my phone

"WHAT! my heart just dropped when she said that

"Mickie, i've been your teen age days, just explain to me." Me believing I could trust her, began to let out to her

"I really like him, he's sweet, funny and caring and I see he wants to get official but.. I can't."

"And why not Mickz?"

"Eve, his ex... she's basically, owning us all i guess, being caption she could easily pull me into something I can't do."

"Oh Mickz, Mickz, Mickz... The queen of school, the. she stood and acted as if her "Do not talk to me, DO NOT TALK TO MY FRIENDS!"

I couldn't help it, I had to smile

"You know I cheered you up girly." she sat back down patting my back "Here, agree to this, go upstairs, check the side of your bed and... you'll get your phone back, agreed?"

By this time I would do anything to get my phone back "Alright... Thanks Yaz."

"Anything for you Mickz... daughter."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"MICKIE LAREE JAMES!"

Mickie poked her head around the stairs barricade "YASMIN...YASMIN...WHATEVER,WHAT?"

"What is taking you so long, come on! I know you love what I left in that bag for you."

"Yeah, Yeah." she headed down the stairs, Yasmin smiled as she saw Mickie was wearing the new outfit, Yellow black glitter top, black shorts and a matching pair of nike with her name on them

"You spent $85.60 on me, really?" she asked holding up the receipt

"Of course, your basically my own daughter , your worth it." "Now, you mind stepping outside, FINALLY!"

"Fine, I don't see why you are so picky on me going outside, it's not like i'm gon... she froze as she opened the door, there stood Cena, just about looking as new as how she was

"HEY CENA, YOU LIKED THE PACKAGE I LEFT YA!"

He poked his head over Mickie's shoulder "Yes, I did, Thanks, I'll have the money back later."

"NO NEED!"

Mickie just shook her head smiling a bit, she turned back to Cena, before she could even speak she was pulled into a hug

"There are so many things I like about you, and you should really believe."

*LINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAKERLINEBREAK*

As Mickie and John sat waiting for their drinks, John couldn't help but to watch her every move, typing on her phone or just looking around, he just watched. She could feel as if someone was watching her so she looked up

"What?"

"Noting, just, enjoying the view, nice, pre...

"Okay, I get it Cena. Your really, just too nice. I dont get why Eve treated you like that, you sweet amazing funny and she took advantage of it, she was... she froze as she realized what she had said

"Okay, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to go that far, Johnny.. John, yeah, that's what i meant, sorry."

"Your nervousness is a bit attractive too."

As she blushed she turned away, hoping he wont see "Oh no... not now." she began to stand and push her chair back

"What you mean Mickz?"

"No, No, no.. instead of answering his question she took off running

"MICKZ!" shoot, ah.. WAITER! more change to Kelly and a blonde guy with her, should be here in 20!" he took off in search of Mickie

Mickie stood behind the nearest tree hoping no one saw her

"Why, why now, I WAS SO CLOSE, WHY!" Just then her phone went off, she was so panicked she accidentally clicked the answer call button

"Hello... who..who is this?"

The phone just echoed the sound of a mans laughter

"Who is this, WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"OH, your still quit the runner, remember those days, you ran for fun, ran from fears but I was there... then you just ran forever, well now MICKIE I'M THE CHASER OKAY, I GOT YOU, I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE AND I'M COMING...Run Mickie." The call end number dialed

She just stood there in shock, she was afraid, her heart just began to race. Everything got hot to her. She collapsed to the ground.


End file.
